Drunken Nights
by Nicnak
Summary: Gryffindor takes home the Quidditch cup and the only way to celebrate is Gryffindor style. A night full of drunken karaoke, pranks, and making out. However, one drunken night leads to a whirl wind of teenage hormones that become hard to satisfy...
1. Totally Blitzed

"Who ordered the drunkenness!?" Sirius Black bellowed as he stumbled through the entranceway to the Gryffindor common room. He had a bottle of fire whiskey in one hand, and a case of local beer in the other. He was already drunk before the party. The party boy was all about pre-drinking. 

"Party's here bitches!" James Potter yelled as he pushed Sirius out of his way.

Lily shook her head in amusement. The whole Gryffindor quidditch team walked in wasted before the party even started. Tonight was going to be highly entertaining. To be expected was drunken karaoke, drunken games, and a drunken James hitting on Lily.

"Bloody fools!" Remus said while smacking Sirius and James upside their heads. "I planned a huge party and set up the damn thing hoping to get drunk with you two, but here you both stumble in already drunk. Thanks dickheads." Remus kicked James in the ass, making him stumble and fall onto a first year. James stood the little boy up right and turned back towards Remus and shrugged.

"What can I say?" James slurred as he narrowed his eyes towards Remus, trying to get a clearer picture of him. "I won my first Quidditch Cup as captain." James then straighten up and gave a proud, arrogant look. "It is also the first time in over ten years Gryffindor has won the quidditch cup. So, naturally I had to party right away!"

With that said, cheers erupted around the common room and loud music began to play.

"Hey Ramus," Sirius yelled while zigzagging towards Remus, "do we have guards posted outside to warn us of Mickey Mcgaul?"

"Yes your drunken one. Peter is covering it." Remus rolled his eyes and pulled Sirius's fire whiskey out of his hand. He took a large swig and tossed it to Lily who was sitting on the couch soaking in the scene.

"Come on Lily, it is the first time Gryffindor has won the Quidditch Cup in over ten years. I am a Perfect, and here I am breaking the rules. Come on, live a little!"

James tilted his head to the side and watched Remus and Lily talk with one another. First Remus took a drink of whiskey, and then Lily grabbed the gallon and took a swig herself. You could tell she had never shot alcohol before, because she gagged profusely. James could not believe his drunken eyes. The two most goodie-goodie students of Gryffindor were getting drunk.

"Remus, this stuff sucks." Lily said between each gag. "How can Sirius drink it like water?"

Sirius heard his name and tried to walk smoothly over to Lily. He looked at her flirtatiously and grabbed the bottle from her petit hand.

"Because Lillikins, I'm a drunk." Sirius hiccupped, took a swig, passed it to Remus and fell back on the couch.

"More like an alcoholic…" Remus said under his breath and took Lily by the elbow to direct her somewhere else.

* * *

The night went on like any other Party Night in the Gryffindor Tower. James and Sirius sang a lot of drunken karaoke, played many drunken pranks on the first years, and the women threw themselves shamelessly at the two boys. Sirius absorbed their attention selfishly, and James constantly pushed them away. Remus and Lily on the other hand kept making bets with one another. The one who lost had to take a shot of beer or whiskey. It all depended on the size of the prank. 

By midnight Remus had taken 30 shots of beer and five shots of whiskey. Lily had 20 shots of beer and three shots of whiskey. The two of them were amusing to everyone in the room. The two 6th year Perfects had kicked James and Sirius off the karaoke machine, and began to rock out on it. Every Gryffindor was eating up the scene, snapping pictures left and right. By morning, the two would more than likely regret their decision.

James watched from one of the couches as Lily and Remus sang a duet together, giggling madly when one forgot the words to the song. James was sipping lightly on a beer, wishing with every fiber in his body that it was him who stood next to Lily, singing a duet with her.

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. She was drunk, perhaps she would not mind his presence around her. James thought for a few moments on the dawning of his new idea, and decided he had nothing to lose. He was going to try and hang out with Lily, and have her actually enjoy his company. It's the least she could do since she had completed five pranks on him so far that night.

"You know Remus, I dare you to draw a mustache on the picture of the Fat Lady." Lily giggled madly as she thought over the idea of the prank. Every moment that went by it became funnier.

"Well then…" Remus thought for a moment. "I dare you to… serenade James Potter." Remus smiled mischievously at Lily when he saw the blank stare she gave him.

"Deal." She said and stuck her hand out. She sighed and walked up to the platform the karaoke machine was on, picked her song and look out over the crowd.

"This song is for James Potter."

James looked up from where he was sitting on the couch, and could not help but laugh at Lily's song choice. It was 'You Sexy Thing' by Hot Chocolate. They say alcohol brings out the truth in people, but James did not want to get his hopes up. He knew it was another prank because Remus had collapsed to the floor laughing like a drunken fool.

He stood up and walked up to the platform and cocked an eyebrow at Lily as she walked down snickering like a little school girl. As Lily reached the bottom, she stumbled over Remus's convulsing body, and fell right into James's arms. She looked up at him and flashed her amazing smile that made many men in Hogwarts go weak in the knees.

"You know Potter, you are not as disgusting as I thought." Lily paused and gave her sentence a thought. "Then again, I am drunk."

"Ouch." James said, but couldn't help but smile. "Let's walk." James grabbed Lily by the hand and led her away from Remus, who was still laughing. It soon dawned on James that he wasn't laugh on his own. In the shadows Sirius was barking with laughter, waving his wand at James. He had cast a giggle charm on Remus.

* * *

"Where are we going James?" Lily said in a rather loud whisper.

"Hush Lily, you'll find out when we get there." James said quietly as he pulled Lily closer to his body. She was beginning to drift away. If she moved any further away, the invisibility cloak would not cover her, and someone could spot them in the corridor.

James finally reached his destination and told Lily to stand behind a suit of armor. He began to pace to and thro in front of a wall. Lily wondered what the hell was going on, but stood quietly, not wanting to get into trouble. Not only were they wandering around in the corridor, but they were also drunk. They would either be tossed out of school, or be harshly punished. For example, Lily could lose the title of Perfect.

"Brilliant." James muttered as he saw the door appear in front of him. Lily gasped in shock as James lead her from her hiding spot.

"After you my lady." James held the door open like a gentleman and let Lily enter first.

* * *

Inside the hidden room was a small and quant scene. It was exactly what James was wanting. A small comfortable room Lily and James could hangout in and chat the night away. Perhaps this could be the breaking point. Perhaps after tonight James could win Lily over. Anything was possible under a full moon. "Are you going to make a move on me James Potter?" Lily asked slyly as she sat down on one of the comfortable couches. 

James laughed and ran a nervous hand through his already messy hair. "Only if you want me to Lily Evans."

"Perhaps if you play your cards right, your wish will come true." Lily winked and patted for James to sit by her. James took a seat and stared forward. For once his smooth and suave demeanor had vanished. He felt awkward and nervous around Lily.

Lily look at James seriously and leaned closer to James, "I am going to be truthful with you Potter." James looked at her and couldn't help the puzzled look on his face, "I have always found you attractive, but I have never wanted to be just one of 'your girls' if you know what I mean."

"You are drunk Lily Evans."

"Not as drunk as you think I am. I truly only took ten shots of beer and three shots of whiskey. I have drank in the past. You would think a small girl like me would be a light weight, but I really am not. I know how to hold my liquor. I also know how to fool a friend when taking shots…" Lily looked mischievously at James and scooted closer to him.

"Am I making you uncomfortable James Potter?" Like asked astonished.

"Yes." James squeaked.

"That was cute Potter."

"Not as cute as you are." James said smoothly, finally becoming comfortable around Lily once more. James had never before been nervous around a girl. Lily was special, he knew it deep down. She meant everything to him, yet they had never truly had a relationship of any sort.

James wrapped an arm around Lily's petit waist and pulled her tight to his body. He pushed a lock of red hair out of her face. He then leaned towards her face and looked her in the eyes. He could feel her warm breath upon his lips, making his hormones run wild. Before James could ask Lily if he could kiss her, she put her hand behind his head and pushed it towards her face, closing the gap. She kissed him.

It took a few moments to absorb the situation, but finally James figured out what was going on and kissed her back. Moment by moment the kiss became more intense. His body ached for her touch, and he could tell her body ache in the same way.

This night was going to lead further than he thought it would, and James had no complaints there.


	2. Hungover

The morning dawned cold, but clear. James stretched and yawned and soon realized there was a warm body pressed against his. He turned to his right and found a petit red head fast asleep. James looked around on the floor and found clothing thrown haphazardly around the room. James gulped and took a peek under the blankets, he smacked his forehead and groaned in displeasure.

"Bloody hell." James spat to himself silently. As soon as his cognitive memory woke up, last night became very clear and a small smirk played across his lips. There was nothing innocent about last night, and James could not help but smile. The shy and well mannered Lily was not shy during the heat of the moment. James looped an arm around the sleeping Lily and snuggled closer to her.

"James?" A quiet voice asked a half hour later. James just began to doze off once more, but awoke when he heard Lily's voice.

"Yes?" James asked softly, holding Lily close to him. Hoping with every fiber in his body that she would not freak out.

"Did we uh…"

"Yes, if my memory serves me right. We did." James then turned Lily towards his face so he could see what she was thinking. All he got was a blank stare.

"Do not think I used you." James murmured softly hoping she would believe him.

Lily sighed and turned her back to James. She then proceeded to scoot her body further from him. James's body began to stiffen, as his mind raced while every horrible idea flooded his brain. Would Lily regret what happened? Would she deny what happen? Would she blame James for what happened?

"I'm not worried about you using me. It is me that I am worried about."

"James, I --" Lily gulped and turned to look James in the face, "-- I used you."

Odd, James thought to himself. That was the one answer he was not expecting.

"I used you out of lustful need. I have no feelings for you like that. Now if you would so kindly turn away as I find my clothing and head back to the dormitory…"

James could not help but chuckle.

Lily turned over and glared at James, "This is not a laughing matter. I used you and all you can do is laugh?"

James smiled at Lily and pushed her hair out of her eyes. "No, what makes me laugh is the fact that you want me to look away so I do not set eyes upon your naked body." James then leaned close to Lily's ear and whispered, "we had sex last night, did you already forget?"

"Ugh." Lily grunted and stood up from where she slept on the floor. She hurriedly went about the room picking up her clothing and putting them on. All James could do was watch her awkward movement as she tried her hardest to leave the ever growing situation.

"Before you run off and hide from me for a few days Lily…" James said smoothly as he approached her. Butt ass naked, knowing very well what the view would do to her. "I have a simple question."

"What?" Lily spat. The same old testy Lily had return in a matter of moments. Wanting nothing to do with James Potter, nor acknowledge the fact that they had sex last night.

"Are you, or should I say were you a virgin until last night?"

"No."

"What?!" James asked puzzled. James was sure she was a prude goodie-goodie. Was she lying to him? Who would have been the man to take her innocence away? James could not help but actually feel used.

"What about you Potter?" Lily asked. Pure arrogance dripped off every word.

"No."

"Then who cares." Lily said as she walked out of the room living a speechless James behind.

"I do." James said as the door slammed.


	3. The Summer of 69

Lily was sexually frustrated. She roughly threw on a bathrobe as she stormed to the bathroom while her boyfriend laid in bed falling asleep after shagging the life out of her. It had been two months since she slept with James Potter. That one night stand had been the best sex of her life. Every time she had sex with Stephen she fantasized about James. Every time she played with herself she fantasized about James. Stephen thought he was sexually fulfilling, but he was far off from filling Lily's sexual hunger. James knew where to touch, when to touch, how long to tough and how rough to touch. For their first time together it felt as if they had been shagging for years. Every time Lily knobbed Stephen it always felt like the first.

"Damn-it." Lily muttered angrily while stepping into the shower.

As Lily lathered her hair with floral scented shampoo an epiphany over took her. She wanted James Potter. She _needed_ him. The way he touched her, the way he looked at her, the way he made her feel inside. It was like nothing she had experienced before. However, she never wanted to be "one-of-his-girls" which was a pointless reason to hate him now considering she now was. He probably had totally forgotten about their encounter the day after it happened. James was probably off shagging some blonde bimbo with not a urge to bonk Lily again.

When Lily hooked up with James it had only been her third time. Her first time had been with Stephen during the winter holiday right before she went back to Hogwarts. She thought Stephen was good, that was until her encounter with James.

"Fuck." Lily cursed while drying off. She had no idea what to do. She needed to talk to someone. Hell, she needed to tell someone of her current situation. Her best friend Kathleen had no bloody clue that she had sex with James.

As soon as Lily was dressed and ready for the day she scribbled a quick note to Stephen lying about a family emergency and apparition to Kathleen's flat.

* * *

James rolled over onto his back while letting out a frustrated sigh. He had just woken up from the most realistic sexual fantasy of his life. The dream was beautiful. He had Lily all to himself, and sober too. Not to mention she wasn't being a complete bitch to him. However, that terrific dream was smashed by the sound of Sirius pounding on the door and barking for him to open. Sirius really knew how to ruin James's mood. He had morning wood and there was no way he was going to get the door until his problem was solved. Sirius would never let James live down the fact he opened the front door with wood; it would be breaking manly rule number five. James thought of ever ugly and grotesque sight he could imagine. From his grandmothers saggy boobs to his parents shagging each other. Finally James's imagination ran across Severus Snape performing oral on Professor Dumbledore. As fast as the boner came it vanished immediately with that horrible thought. 

"Why the bloody hell are you giggling like a stupid school girl?" Sirius growled as James opened the door.

"Dumbledore being gay." Was all James said as he walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Sirius cocked an eyebrow at that thought. He shook it from his mind and plopped down on James's couch to rumage through James's various magaizines. As Sirius sat there looking through one of James's various adult magazines, he began to think about James's strange behavior. It had been two months since James had some sort of intimate encounter with Lily and James had not been the same since. Sirius had tried indirectly getting the information from James, but he came up with lame excuses of "nothing," or "I only chicken pecked her." But Sirius knew something more happened and he wanted the straight truth.

"Party at my place tonight Prongs. Are you coming?"

"What a fucking lame question Padfoot." James said through the closed bathroom door.

Sirius rolled his eyes and tossed the magazine onto the side table and walked to the door. "Rumor has it Lily Evans will be there."

All of a sudden a bar of soap dropped, a man fell out of the shower and every curse word in various dialects were uttered from behind closed doors. Sirius laughed out loud and knew very well his friend had it bad.


	4. Knob Happy

"**Knob Happy"**

Pacing back and forth outside Kathleen McGregor's flat did not help calm Lily's racing heart and ever-loud conscience. She knew it was time to tell her best friend, but Lily was not looking forward to the reprimand she would receive for the delay of information. The two had become inseparable the day they met on the Hogwarts express almost seven year ago. Kathleen's loud mouth and lack of manor's balanced Lily's fiery and rule abiding personality. They were an odd pair that many thought would never be friends due to the extreme outlook on life, but to them that is what made them so compatible.

"Good morning Lily dear, what brings you over so early?" Ms. McGregor asked kindly when she answered the door. Mary McGregor was a single mother who took it upon herself to raise Kathleen alone with no support from anyone. Once Ms. McGregor's husband found out about her 'gift' and what she bestowed upon their daughter he up and left on the night of Kathleen's fifth birthday.

"Oh uh just wanted to drag Katy out of bed and take her shopping." Lily said quickly while eyes darting around seeing if Katy was out of bed.

"Good luck waking the dead." Mary said sarcastically. "You know how bloody difficult she is to wake. I say go for it; gives me one less task to worry about this morning." Mary said happily. "The best way is to up end her mattress." She said mischievously.

"Oh I know." Lily began to laugh. Having been roommate's at Hogwarts for the last six years she knew all the tricks to wake up the sleeping dragon.

Lily walked quietly into Katy's room, but soon realized it did not matter. She would not hear Lily enter the room. Lily took in the sight that lay before her. There sprawled across the bed was Katy, mouth wide open and legs draped over the edge of the bed. How she found that comfortable Lily could not fathom. At that moment in time, Lily had the greatest idea to jump on the bed to awake her best friend.

"WAKE UP!" Lily shouted as she jumped around on the bed.

Kathleen's already tumbled body became even more contorted as Lily jumped around obnoxiously, trying to wake her best friend in the rudest way possible. After a good thirty seconds, Lily quit and Kathleen pulled the covers up around her shoulders, grumbling inaudible insults.

"If you insist…" Lily sighed and jumped off the bed. She grabbed a hold of the mattress and pulled it up to spill the contents of her best friend onto the cold hard wood floor.

"Bloody fucking wanker," Kathleen mumbled as she sat up on the floor and rubbed her eyes.

The sight made Lily burst out laughing, making every disgruntled and nervous thought leave her mind temporarily. There, on the floor, cursing up a storm was Kathleen; eyes half closed and blond tresses tousled like a lovers would be after a good romp in the sack. Any moment her foggy mind would register what happened, who did it and what time it was.

"Eight in the bloody morning?! Are you out of your mind Lily Evans?"

"We need to talk." Lily said flatly, as she walked out of her best friend's bedroom. "Twenty minutes to get ready, you hear me McGregor?" Lily shouted over her shoulder.

"Bugger off." Kathleen said as she lay down on the floor, pulling the covers around her.

* * *

"I knew it!" Kathleen shouted loudly in the small café that was located down the street from her flat an hour and a half later.

"Oh really now?" Lily said, arching a red eyebrow.

"Okay, I had a feeling something BIG happened between you two." Kathleen said while studying Lily closely through squinted eyes. "Why were you afraid to tell me right away Lil?" Kathleen asked, with a hint of hurt in her voice.

Lily sighed and rolled her eyes. Out of everyone in the world, Kathleen should have known perfectly well, as to why she never told Katy before. Lily loathed Potter for the longest time. When the slight attraction started, Lily was unsure, but she refrained from taking Potter's advance; she did not want to become another harlot in James's entourage. The fact that she would be another tally point for Potter did not sit well with her. Lily knew he was not a virgin, he admitted so that morning after the dirty deed was completed. How many girls he has consummated with she did not want to know, yet at the back of her mind a nagging thought wanted to know. Another notch on his bedpost, that is what she is now. However, every thing about that night felt right with Lily, and she hoped that something might happen between the two. However, James got what he wanted out of Lily, and now Lily was going to be a horny and emotional worthless blob of a woman; swooning over a man who would probably not take her again, or make something out of it. James Potter was a wild stallion and could not be tamed, much like herself.

"You know I never wanted to be one of _them_…" Lily hissed in a low voice, her fiery anger starting to rise.

Kathleen sat back in her chair and looked at her friend while contemplating the situation. Kathleen knew through Sirius Black that James was truly and utterly smitten with the fiery red head, which the two could not figure out why considering Lily was always extremely rude to Potter well until that one night. The two would make a perfect pair: one a rule abider, the other a rule bender. They say opposites attract, and boy were Potter and Evans complete opposites that would complement each other very well.

"Tonight Sirius is having a Party at his newly purchased flat and you are to attend with no argument or excuse." Kathleen said sternly while giving Lily the death glare. "During this small party you will talk to James, and perhaps find out you are not just a knobbing partner--" Kathleen then gave Lily a sly smirk, "and if you are lucky perhaps you can knob him again!"

"Bugger off." Lily growled while picking up her cup of tea to take a sip of the hot liquid in hopes it would calm her nerves.


End file.
